


Unconventional First Words

by WittyVitale



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Romance, Trevor's a proud daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: Baby Sonia Belmont says her second word. Trevor is beaming with pride and Sypha is horrified. Pointless fluffy drabble.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Unconventional First Words

Trevor and Sypha were sitting at the edge of the forest with their 6-month-old daughter, Sonia Belmont. Trevor had his back against a tree with his eyes shut while Sypha was sitting cross-legged in the grass. The baby crawled to her mother, babbling and smiling.

“You’re very talkative, mi amor,” Sypha said with a smile as she picked up the baby and sat her in her lap. “Are you going to say some more words for us today?”

“Doesn’t matter to me if she says any other words,” Trevor said lazily as he leaned his head back. “She already said ‘dada,’ so I’m satisfied. Anything she says after that isn’t really that important.”

“Oh really?” Sypha deadpanned and gave Trevor a side-eye. “She still needs to say ‘mama,’ of which you are very much aware. Are you saying that Sonia’s mama is unimportant? Her mama, who carried her around for 9 months and endured a grueling 46 hour-long labor in order to continue the Belmont line is unimportant?”

“Oh shit,” Trevor sighed, knowing he screwed up and trying to think fast in order to rectify the situation. “You know she’ll say it eventually. I just... well, I just don’t think words are that important in general. There’s plenty of other ways to tell that Sonia’s growing normally.”

Sypha shook her head, a playful smile on her lips. “‘Words aren’t that important’ he says. You do remember that I’m a Speaker, don’t you? You’re digging yourself into a bigger hole, Belmont.”

“Ugh,” Trevor groaned as he sat up. “What I mean to say is... err... I love you?”

Sypha rolled her eyes but looked at Trevor fondly. He was an idiot, but he was _her_ idiot and she loved him dearly.

“Shit!” a little voice in Sypha’s lap exclaimed. Sypha looked at the baby dumbfounded and Trevor’s eyes were fully opened.

“Did she just...” Trevor started.

“Shit!” The baby repeated, clapping her hands and giggling. After a few more seconds of stunned silence, Trevor burst into laughter.

Sypha pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh mi amor you cannot be serious.” She murmured. “I told you this would happen if you kept cursing around her, Trevor. There are so many languages containing so many beautiful words in this world. But our baby decides that her first words are going to be ‘dada’ and ‘shit.’ She’s definitely your daughter.”

Trevor’s laughter died down as he walked over to Sypha with his arms out, wordlessly asking for the baby. Sypha handed over their daughter, who was thrilled to be in her father’s arms.

“You’re a Belmont, all right,” Trevor started with a huge grin on his face. “Not even a year old and you’re already cursing like a sailor. When you grow up and become a proper monster hunter, they’re going to write stories about you: Sonia Belmont, a tough-as-nails vampire killer who was so badass that she started swearing at 6-months-old. Your papa’s so proud of you.” He ended with a kiss on the baby’s forehead, which made the little girl squeal in happiness and pat Trevor’s cheeks with her chubby hands.

Sypha rolled her eyes again, but then her gaze softened as she watched Trevor and Sonia bond. Sure, she was still agitated that her baby girl had said “shit,” before “mama,” but seeing her husband and daughter together always warmed her heart, no matter the circumstances.

“You are both lucky that you’re so cute, you know that, right?" Sypha asked as she put one hand on Sonia’s face and other on Trevor’s. “So even though I’m not very happy with either of you right now, I suppose I have no choice but to keep you.”

Trevor hummed and put his forehead against Sypha’s, looking into her eyes lovingly. “You couldn’t get rid of us even if you wanted to.”

“No I could not,” Sypha agreed. “But I can promise you one thing: if our daughter says another curse word before she says ‘mama,’ I will set you ablaze until not even ashes remain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I have a headcanon than Sypha refers to all of her babies as "mi amor," the longer I think about it, the softer I become.


End file.
